


Lucky

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mulder being Mulder, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully is used to Mulder getting hurt. This time, however, she has a hard time keeping a straight face.





	Lucky

After six years together, Scully is used to Mulder getting hurt. He’s prone to accidents, to jumping ahead without thinking, to injuring himself in any way possible. He’s been shot (not just by her), stabbed, beaten and poisoned – you name it and Scully can tick it off her mental list of injuries Mulder has had. His medical record these days is almost as long as a novel. That she knows by heart.

While Scully doesn’t like to see Mulder hurt, or suffer, she has a hard time not breaking into laughter this time.

“I know what I’m doing, Scully,” he told her, amusement apparent in his voice – famous last words,

“I grew up around here, you know.” If only he hadn’t tried to look good while climbing down the steep trail from the cliffs to the beach. Scully told him to take the long, official way. Of course Mulder dismissed her idea as silly and unnecessary. He insisted on walking ahead, naturally, and Scully let him. He was telling her something about crabs when it happened. One moment she watched his head bob up and down while she tried to find the best, least dangerous path, and in the next instant he slipped.

“Mulder!” She almost fell herself when she picked up the pace to get to him faster. He sat there in the dirt like a disobedient child cursing at the world.

“Are you hurt?” Her hand immediately went to his head. His most precious asset.

“Only my pride.” He mumbled and tried to get up. Scully offered him her hand but he refused. She took the lead for the rest of the way and they made it down without another incidence. And without any comments from Mulder. If given the chance, Mulder liked to talk. A lot. Whenever they walked around, he would tell her this or that, stories related or unrelated to their case. This time, though, silence. And now here they are.

Scully tries her best, she really does, not to laugh. Mulder’s shirt is smeared with dirt at the edges, as are his pants. He doesn’t exactly limp, but he doesn’t walk quite normal either. She knows she should feel sympathy. She should; she knows he’s hurt, even if he won’t admit it, but laughter bubbles up inside her and when Mulder stumbles over a small stone hidden in the sand, it just breaks out of her.

“At least one of us is having fun.” He grumbles.

“Oh Mulder, I’m so sorry,” her voice is pure laughter so she’s not sure he even hears what she’s saying, “it’s just so…so…so…”

“Funny?” He offers.

“Stupid.” Scully stops walking, holding her stomach with one hand and wiping away tears with the other.

“Yeah, thanks Scully.”

“Mulder, I’m sorry. I really am. Let’s just go back to our hotel and see what the damage is.” Scully’s laughter ebbs down and she clears her throat. She tries to remind herself that Mulder is in pain. Which, of course, isn’t funny.

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Oh come on. You’re basically limping. I need to check out your leg and I’d rather do it when we’re back at the hotel.”

“You just want to play doctor.”

“Always, Mulder.” She takes his hand when she sees he’s having trouble walking through the sand. He turns pale suddenly and then he’s leaning away from her to vomit right there next to the remnants of a sand castle.

“Oh Mulder.” Her voice is full of concern now, gone is her amusement. She gently runs her hand over his back soothingly as he stands up straight.

“This is embarrassing.”

“I’ve seen worse. I just hope you didn’t break anything.”

“Everything hurts, Scully.” Mulder whines, his pride temporarily forgotten. She nods, takes his hand, and slowly and carefully leads him back to the hotel.

“I’ll take care of you.” She promises him and as if that’s his cue, he begins talking again. Slowly at first, as if he’s trying out his voice, then he starts babbling nonstop. Scully doesn’t let go of his hand and mentally lists possible injuries Mulder could have sustained when he slipped.

“I’m so lucky my partner is a medical doctor.” Mulder slips into his story, maybe she should listen to what he’s telling her, Scully thinks.

“We’re both lucky, Mulder.” He glances at her briefly while she smiles. Definitely lucky.


End file.
